Un virage
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Une histoire où il est question d'amitié, de courses poursuites et jeux de cache-cache, de tour du monde sans prendre le temps de regarder, de vengeance et de détermination aussi. Où est question de virage, nullement de mirage.
1. Prologue

Un séisme avait violemment secoué le monde des rêves et des mois plus tard on en ressentait encore les secousses. A ce rythme il ne resterait bientôt qu'un champ de ruines fumantes quelque part en Europe de l'Est, des professionnels aguerris tapis dans une cave obscure et humide ou s'opposant dans une impasse lugubre de Minsk, et d'autres plus tard pleurant sur une tombe froide et anonyme.

C'est ainsi.

Nul ne l'avait vu venir mais tous en connaissait la fin. Aucune issue heureuse ne pouvait en ressortir.

.

Au début il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt il y avait tout. Connivence, confiance, amitié.

Au début il y avait des rires, des rêves, la vie.

Et puis comme la vie n'est pas parfaite il y avait aussi les accrochages, les rancunes qui ne duraient jamais plus de quelques heures, la rivalité qui jamais ne franchissait la ligne du raisonnable. Il y avait les moqueries bon-enfant, les provocations distrayantes, les grognements mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

Ils étaient plus qu'une équipe, ils étaient des partenaires, des amis, des frères sans lien de sang. Que l'un ait besoin d'aide et l'autre accourait toujours, que l'un ait l'idée saugrenue de dévaliser le Louvre et l'autre lui demandait quand mais jamais le comment. Ils étaient la paire la plus redoutée, la plus admirée, la plus soudée de la profession.

Ils étaient Arthur et Eames.

Eames et Arthur.

.

Et puis C'est arrivé.

.

Et tout s'est arrêté.

.

Avant de repartir. Différemment.

Tout a changé. Et le restera.

Jusqu'à la fin.

.

Cette fin où il n'y a plus rien non plus.

Rien en dehors de deux hommes qui se font face, comme dans un western. La Biélorussie s'est superposée au Texas ou à la Californie, le soleil a laissé la place à la pluie glaciale et aux températures bien inférieures à zéro.

A la fin il y a deux regards, froids, implacables, qui toisent, ne se quittent pas, promettent également.

Et un sourire cruel répond à un sourire tout aussi cruel.

Leur corps est à l'agonie, leurs muscles stressés par l'effort qu'ils viennent d'accomplir, la peau déchirée, les chairs entamés, une flaque carmin s'étend à leur pieds. Mais ils sont incroyablement calmes, calmes et déterminés.

Ils s'observent, deux mains à la prise assurée sur l'arme de point qu'elles tiennent et dirigent vers la tête de l'autre.

Arthur et Eames.

Eames et Arthur.

Les amis d'hier sont devenus les ennemis d'aujourd'hui.

La fin est là.

Les index se contractent et se plient, pressent, appuient.

Un coup de feu éclate.

Une écharpe vole au vent.

Un chat errant s'enfui entre les poubelles.

Et un corps s'effondre au sol.

Sans vie.

Et voilà c'est fini.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Il raccrocha doucement le téléphone et resta là quelques secondes à le contempler, hébété, comme s'il ne pouvait décemment pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, quelques secondes qui dans sa tête faisaient face à des jours et des jours de vide intersidéral, d'absence radicale de pistes, de frustration grandissante au point de ne plus en dormir, de ne plus rien manger car manger était une perte de temps et il n'avait pas le luxe d'en perdre. Des jours où sa folie s'accentuait, où son sang trépignait dans ses veines tel un démon assoiffé, où ses mains s'activaient sur un clavier et ses yeux rouges et larmoyant d'avoir fixé trop longtemps, trop intensément un écran lumineux d'ordinateur criaient grâce. Un poison coulait dans ses veines. Il était force et conviction, il était chaos et destruction et au final causerait surement sa perte. Mais pas avant de l'avoir eu, lui. Cet homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Il éteignit la lampe de bureau et traversa lentement la pièce, ressentant chaque fibre de moquette synthétique qui pliait sous la paume de ses pieds nus, sentant chaque muscle de ses jambes se contracter pour se détendre aussitôt. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre contre laquelle il posa son avant-bras sur lequel il posa son front. Sa main libre chercha à l'aveugle le paquet de gitane dans la poche arrière de son jean et l'ayant trouvé en extirpa une cigarette qu'il pressa entre ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant une flamme vive éclaira la pièce avant de laisser celle-ci retourner presque aussitôt à la pénombre.

Il regarda les lumières de la ville se refléter dans la vitre, les taxis en contrebas répondre à l'appel d'un client, probablement une dernière course avant de terminer leur tournée.

Et sourit. Epuisé. Méprisant.

Hong Kong était la ville qui ne dormait jamais vraiment, avec ses hauts buildings aux néons aveuglants, ses immenses cargos et yachts évoluant entre les paillotes de pêcheurs et les barques revenant de quelques marchés flottants. Un Hong Kong de carte postal.

Un Hong Kong ô combien hypocrite et m'as-tu vu. Une mégalopole au vrai visage camouflé par des parfums envoutants et des voilages flamboyant mais pour mieux dissimulé la gangrène en son sein, son caractère putride et repoussant, où vice côtoyait le splendide, où la pègre s'enveloppait d'une sainteté toute relative, le beau et le laid se partageant le même corps, comme le gémeau de l'horoscope.

Où poignard à la main on souriait amicalement avant de porter le coup de grâce, où d'un joli rêve estival on se réveillait migraineux, nausée, haineux.

C'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à faire escale ici. Où trouver Arthur Levine, cet homme amoral et détestable si ce n'est dans une ville le reflétant parfaitement.

Avant ça il y avait eu Bornéo, Las Vegas et Bangkok.

Et encore avant Londres, Viennes, Paris, Tokyo.

Cela faisait six mois à présent qu'il le traquait. C'était engagé entre eux un « attrapes-moi si tu peux », délaissant tout le reste. Et aucun pour abandonner la partie. Pas de drapeau blanc ni de table de négociation, aucune trêve histoire de reprendre son souffle ou de s'occuper d'affaires pressantes. Rien en dehors de cette course poursuite internationale avec à la clé un face à face, un gagnant et un perdant. Un mort. Un vivant. Simple calcul mathématique.

Arthur menait peut-être la danse, il en décidait le rythme et la piste, mais combien de danses pouvait-il faire avant de trébucher ? Avec combien de partenaires pouvait-il évoluer sans s'épuiser ?

Aussi monstrueux et inhumain soit-il Arthur Levine n'en demeurait pas moins homme.

Un homme seul quand lui avait toute son équipe derrière.

Non ! Pas juste son équipe. Il avait la presque intégralité des forgers-architectes-extracteurs-pointmen et chimistes sillonnant le monde à ses côtés. Arthur avait énervé pas mal de monde. Mais après tout cela avait été ses plans dès le début.

Plusieurs dizaines de personnes pour le renseigner, pour soutenir son action, surveiller ses arrières. Et il avait en poche quelques poisons concoctés avec amour par Yusuf, à utiliser avec « modération et à bon escient». Il avait l'appui logistique et financier de Saito pour le seconder. Les larmes et les sanglots d'Ariadne en tête pour le motiver, le regard fantôme de Dom pour le hanter lorsqu'il ralentissait.

Non il ne pouvait pas perdre. Cette enflure ne s'en tirerait impunément, pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Pas après ce qu'il leur avait pris.

Aussi brillant soit l'homme, et il l'était aussi surement que la Terre tournait autour du soleil et bien plus encore, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il finirait par le rattraper. La seule chose qui pouvait le retarder voir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues était si Arthur décidait de disparaitre complètement. De faire profil bas. De réellement se cacher.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Ca non.

Arthur s'ennuyait trop pour ça. Peut-être ne voyait-il en Eames qu'une chose insignifiante et peu digne d'intérêt mais il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, de montrer la supériorité de son intelligence et l'opportunité une fois encore de le mettre à genou, le faire ramper et l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de son ego ni de sa fierté, avant de le détruire avec toute l'arrogance et le sadisme dont il était capable.

La suffisance et la mégalomanie d'Arthur. Il allait s'en servirait pour précipiter sa chute. Et il en savourerait chaque seconde, insatiable.

Faire tomber ce monstre sociopathe de son piédestal et le regarder se débattre dans les méandres de la masse, le regarder agoniser.

Et lorsqu'il reverrait les autres il aurait un merveilleux récit à leur conter. Avec pour fin : le monstre a disparu, vivons heureux avec ou sans enfant, le monstre a trépassé.

A cette pensée son visage se tordit dans un sourire, lui qui ne souriait plus depuis bientôt six mois.

Un sourire féroce. Bestial.

Celui du prédateur affamé qui a retrouvé sa proie.

Celui qui se sait devenir fou mais pour tout dire s'en fout.

Car il y était presque, il le touchait presque.

Il pouvait presque sentir s'élever autour de lui l'odeur âcre et piquante du sang qui se repend et ses narines en frémirent de joie. Il s'imagina enfoncer ses ongles qu'il laissait pousser pour l'occasion dans la gorge albâtre de l'homme, le regarder suffoquer lentement, desserrer un peu avant de recommencer. Voir les yeux sombres perdre de leur suffisance tandis que la réalisation y apparaissait : la mort approchait. Un pouls s'accélérer. Des pupilles se dilater. Des poings s'abattre dans ses côtes et ses reins pour le faire lâcher, en vain. Puis des spasmes, une ou deux convulsions. Et enfin un corps qui se contracte dans un ultime acte de rébellion contre l'inévitable, avant de se soumettre, de se laisser fléchir et de s'avachir. D'abandonner.

Un rire affreux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, son glock déposé sur le petit guéridon en fer sur sa droite, croisa les doigts dont la pointe vint soutenir son menton et attendit.

Il resta ainsi le reste de la nuit, seul ses yeux renvoyant quelques signes de vie, une lueur fugace et dorée lorsque le phare d'un hélicoptère survolant la ville venait éclairer éphémèrement la pièce.

Il attendit.

Et lui qui ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps se remit à rêver, éveillé. Un fantasme qui serait très bientôt réalité.

.

Quelques heures plus tard il prit son sac de voyage et silencieux comme une ombre déposa la carte magnétique de la chambre sur le comptoir de l'hôtel avant de sortir dans l'aube naissant, disparaissant presque aussitôt des caméras de sécurité de l'établissement.

Il s'engagea dans un boyau puis une ruelle et une succession de rues presque déserte à l'exception de quelques moines bouddhistes et fils à papa rentrant d'une soirée animée et visiblement alcoolisée.

Quand il estima s'être assez éloigné de l'hôtel il bifurqua vers la gauche et monta dans un taxi direction l'aéroport privé où l'attendait le jet alloué par Saito sous couvert d'une société de fond sud-coréenne.

Deux heures plus tard il faisait route vers l'Europe, la photo que lui avait faxée Martin en main. Malgré l'apparence floutée de l'image visiblement agrandie on y voyait un homme dans la trentaine, fin et élancé, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés dont les mèches cachaient partiellement le regard, à la barbe de deux-trois jours, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, des rangers aux pieds, et emmitouflé dans une parka et une écharpe.

Pour toute personne il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, un badaud parmi tant d'autres.

Mais lui savait.

On pouvait dissimuler sa vraie nature, tromper les apparences, mais contrairement à son propriétaire un corps ne mentait jamais. L'ossature d'un visage, la fermeté d'une mâchoire, la disposition d'un nez. Même un forger comme Martin, pourtant novice dans la profession, le savait.

Et Arthur aussi. Parce qu'il lui avait enseigné le B-A Ba du travail de faussaire, quand il le croyait son ami, le meilleur, quand il avait confiance en cet allié qui jamais ne le trahirait. Formidable pioche hein ?

Son poing se referma sur la feuille, la froissa jusqu'à en faire une boule.

Inconsciemment son autre main fit passer son totem entre ses doigts.

Après six mois il allait enfin pouvoir se venger.

Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Et la paix de l'esprit.

.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant c'est à quel point il se trompait.

A quel point Arthur de son côté s'était préparé, et les extrémités jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, les lignes qu'il nhésiterait pas à franchir. On ne fait pas une guerre avec un lance-pierre et de bonnes résolutions.


End file.
